A Collection of Miraculous One-Shots
by TheUltimateFanGirl7
Summary: Just a few short stories I write in my free time. Stories about everyone and everything in the Miraculous universe. Could be some reveals, or sailing ships, etc. Your just never know! Have fun (but don't feel obliged)!
1. Introduction

**Hey Everyone! This is TheUltimateFanGirl7! I wanted to let you know that I'm starting a new "story". This will be a collection of one-shots from the Miraculous: Tale of Ladybug and Cat Noir world. I won't be updating this regularly, or on set dates, just whenever I get an idea for a one-shot, I'll write story and post it here. Some of them may end up being two- or three-shots, if so I'll let you know. It'll really depend on the feed back from the story and if I feel like adding something later. Also, Some of these may be freakishly short, others might be really long and drag on forever and ever and ever... you never now.**

 **Chow for now, TheUltimateFanGirl7.**


	2. Why Do You Act This Way? - Chloe

Chloe sighed as she stared absently at the small computer in her hand (more commonly known as a smart phone). She was thinking about this sorry existence she called a life. Or, more accurately, her, ah, extra-curricular activities. Aka… causing akumas.

 _8 Years Ago_

Chloe raced along the empty streets of Paris pulling her laughing mother along.

"Slow down, my little honey bee!"

"But mom! Daddy promised to have dinner with us tonight! We have to get home so we can have dinner with daddy!"

Her mother laughed again.

"We would've been home faster if we'd taken the car!"

Little Chloe pouted slightly as she pulled her mother along after their afternoon shopping. Suddenly, a man jumped out of the shadows brandishing a knife. Chloe screamed, as her mother pulled her closer, wrapping her daughter in her arms protectively. The man clucked his tongue.

"Look what we have here… What are you two lovelies doing out here… alone… at this time of night?" He stepped closer, the blade of his knife glinting in the sunlight fading behind the Eiffel Tower in the distance. Chloe whimpered and shrunk further into her mother's arms. That was when he man appeared. He fell from the sky, a purple coat swirling around him, his face covered by a gray mask. He knocked out their attacker, but before Chloe and her mother could even utter a sigh of relief, the stranger stepped forward and yanked the woman from her daughter.

"If you ever want to see your mother again, little girl, you'll do exactly as I say." He murmured, menacingly, to the shivering child. "I'll be in touch." Then he disappeared into the night, leaving Chloe to run home alone, crying to for help.

It was a few days later that the voice came to her. It told her to become mean. A bully. And when the time came, she would know her purpose.

 _Present_

Chloe felt tears in the corner of her eyes at the memory of that night, but she refused to let them fall. She glanced at Sabrina, sitting to her right, looking equally absorbed in her phone, though Chloe was only through appearance. She hated what she had to do. Creating akumas. Bullying others. Especially Marinette, who was always so kind to everyone. She wished she didn't have to. But it was the only way to save her mother. And so, she would do it. She would continue to be mean. She would continue to bully, and harass, and tease. She would continue to be relentless, and merciless. She would continue to be a monster. And someday, she would see her mother again.

 _ **Fin**_


	3. Some Things Never Change

**Hey guys! It's another one-shot from TheUltimateFanGirl7! Isn't that exciting? I think that's exciting. Anyways, I wrote this story for something completely different, but as I was writing it, I realized that it could easily be altered to fit with Marinette andAdrien, so I made said few alterations and am uploading the story for yall to enjoy.**

 **Chow for now, TheUltimateFanGirl7.**

Seven years. That's how long it had been. Seven years since he broke her heart. Seven years since he walked away. Seven years since he left with no explanation. And now, here he was again. Standing in front of her, shuffling his feet and biting his lip nervously, avoiding her gaze at all costs and instead choosing to look at the floor, the wall behind her, the sign advertising the opening of some new shopping center downtown. She stared at him, eyebrows raised, lips twisted in a grimace.

"What are you doing here, Adrien?" she asked.

"Um, well, ya see, Marinette, the thing is, I was, uh, kinda hoping to, well, apologize?" he answered.

"You say that like it's a question, _brisé de coeur_."

"It's not. I really am sorry, Marinette. Really."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Please! Can't you forgive me?"

"Do you honestly expect me to?" she asked him. He sighed.

"No… not really. But I had to leave! Honest! I didn't have a choice."

"Uh huh… Right."

"I'm serious! You have to believe me! I didn't want to leave, I didn't want to break your heart, I didn't have a choice! Please!" He begged.

"I might have. Once. Seven years ago. I would have Believed you. I would have forgiven you. I would have taken you back. But it's too late now, _brisé de coeur_. It's too late for you. You are _rien_ to me! _Rien_! And _Je ne me soucie plus de toi! Laisser! S'il vous plaît! Et ne retournez pas. Vous allez tout simplement aggraver vos choses._ Please Adrien… leave."

He gave a small smile and said, "Some things never change. You always used to accidentally switch languages when you were angry." (Even though she switched to French and they live in France…)

"Adrien…" She whispered softly.

"I'm sorry, Marinette, really. I know I'm not making sense. I know you deserve a real explanation, which I can't give. At least not right now. I know you deserve someone better than me. Someone who won't get up leave leave out of the blue. Someone who won't suddenly get up and walk away with no explanation. Someone who can give you a good, valid, _real_ , reason for leaving. Someone who won't break your heart. And I know that I'm not that person. I'm not now, I probably wasn't then, I doubt I will be in the future. But I don't want to leave things as we left them. I want to fix this, at least become friends." As he said these things, she couldn't help but melt at the sad, dejected look on his face, and the truth in his eyes.

"Can you at least tell me what prompted you to leave? Please.. Even just a simple explanation. Was it another girl? Your father? A job offering? What?"

She saw his eyes sparkle slightly, alight with mischief, and the corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile.

"Would you believe me if I said magic?"

She stared at him a moment, aghast, before a smile tugged at her lips and she found herself laughing. Well he was right about one thing: some things never change.

 _ **Fin**_

 **Translations:**

 ** _brisé de coeur_** **= heartbreaker**

 ** _rien_** **= nothing**

 ** _Je ne me soucie plus de toi! Laisser! S'il vous plaît! Et ne retournez pas. Vous allez tout simplement aggraver vos choses._** **= I don't care for you anymore! Leave! Please! And don't return. You'll just make things worse for yourself.**


	4. The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend

**Hey! Guess what? 'm uplaiding another short one-shot. This one might become longer in the future, I haven't really decided yet. Also, I know this is, like, scarily short, but I couldn't really think of anything else to put in the middle. I was just suddenly hit with the idea and had to write a story. I knew kind of what I wanted it to be about, and I knew how I wanted it to end. But... the rest I hadn't really figured out, and I couldn't really think of when I was writing. The result? An incredibly short story. Well have fun anyway.**

 **Chow for Now, TheUltimateFanGirl7**

Marinette felt her gut tightened as she watched Lila flirt with Adrien. Gosh! That girl was even worse than Chloe!

"Jeese, girl. Calm down!" Laughed her best friend, Alya. Marinette glared a Alya, teeth clenched in anger. All of a sudden, she gasped in pain and studied her hands. She had been clenching her fists so tightly that her nails had pierced the skin on the palms of her hands. Alya took her friends hands and studied them saying,

"See? You're just hurting yourself." Marinette sighed.

"I know, Als. It's just, she drives me crazy!"

It had been nearly one moth since the whole Volpina incident. Lila hated even the insect ladybug, and had started to dislike Cat Noir, too. She flirted relentlessly with Adrien, even though he made it very clear that he did _NOT_ like her. And very clear that he liked Cat Noir and practically idolized ladybug. Marinette scoffed as she watched Lila flirt.

"Can't she see that she's making him uncomfortable!" She said, venting her anger unfairly on Alya.

"I know, girl, but there's nothing we can do about it."

"That's right." Said a voice from behind them. "There's nothing _you_ can do about it."

Marinette turned to see Chloe standing there, watching Lila and Adrien in disgust.

"There is however," Chloe continued, "something _I_ can do about it. My Adri-kins needs rescued from that- that horrible lying witch!"

"I hate to agree with you Chloe," Marinette started, "but you're right. He does need rescued. He's much too nice of a person to free himself from that… thing, so someone's going to have to do it for him."

"My thoughts exactly." Chloe replied, smugly. "And as much as I hate to ask for your help, this will require more than just Sabrina and I." And with that, Chloe shared her plan (or at least the beginning of it, she wasn't dumb enough to tell someone the entire plan before she knew they sided with her). "So." Chloe stated. "What do you say? You in?"

Marinette stared at Chloe for a second. Her gaze flickered to Alya, then to Sabrina, who were both watching the exchange with great interest. Then her gaze flickered down to Chloe's outstretched hand, before focusing again on Chloe's face.

"What do I say?" She asked, a hint of foreboding in her voice, staring Chloe straight in the eyes. Then she gave a sly smile and took Chloe's hand, sealing the deal with and stiff handshake. "I say, the enemy of my enemy… is my friend."

 _ **Fin**_


	5. Soulmate AU

**What's up guys! This is theUltimateFanGirl7! I just thought I'd try my hand at a short soulmate AU because I enjoy reading them and this one has been** **dancing** **around in my** **subconscious for a while now** **.**

 **I'm also going to** **apologize** **for not updating How Did We Even Get Ourselves into This Mess. I have been very busy with schoolwork recently and haven't had the time I need to really write and edit. Plus, I suffered from major writer's block for a few days last week and I'm working on** **recovering** **from bronchitis and that's been taking a toll on me. I promise, I am working on it and the next chapter will be up and ready to go in a few days. Again, sorry.**

 **Chow for now, TheUltimateFanGirl7**

It's a known fact that everyone has a soulmate. And it's also a known fact that everyone has a soulmark, somewhere on their body. A soulmark appears as just a small black blob when you are born, but as you get older it develops into words. Words that might wrap around your index finger, or dance proudly on your shoulder blades, or maybe even curl up in a tight ball on your cheek. What do these words say? Anything really. Your soulmark is the first words your soulmate will ever speak to you. A soulmark connects you to your soulmate, the one person who can complete you. One sided soulmarks are nearly unheard of. Not having one entirely? Forget it! You have a soulmate, you have a soulmark. That's just the way things are.

Adrien Agreste was born into a rich well known, important family. And that is probably why he was still alive. Hated, tortured, shunned, and beaten? Yes, but still alive. For you see, Adrien was a different than the rest of society, because Adrien? He was a blank. He had no soulmark, and that meant he had no soulmate. For the first thirteen years of his life only his mother's love and compassion for him kept him alive and safe from his father's rage at having a disgrace of a son. No one had ever been born without a soulmate. Not having one could mean disgrace and ruin for the whole family if word got out. But, one month before his fourteenth birthday, his mother died in a car accident. And as soon as the funeral was over, as soon as she had been laid to rest, as soon as the door closed on the now cold and empty mansion, that was when his father first struck. And Adrien lived the next five years of his life as a whipping post for his father. Simply something to be beaten and spit upon and yelled at. A disgrace because of having no soulmate. A horrible reminder of his own lost second half. A useless _thing_ equivalent to an old rag. Something you keep around perhaps out of scorn or spite or maybe a last promise to a loved one, and yet you hate the sight of it. And so Adrien lived like this until he was nineteen. Thinking he was a mistake. Thinking he shouldn't be alive. Thinking he was a disgrace because he bore no soulmark. Because he had no soulmate.

When Adrien turned nineteen, he was finally allowed out of the house. For the first time in five years. For the first time since his mother died. His father had gotten tired of seeing him around the house, so he enrolled Adrien in a local community college. On his first day, Adrien stood at the base of the steps, looking up at the building nervously. His father had warned him never to speak of soulmarks to anybody, lest someone find out he didn't have one. If someone else broached the subject, Adrien was to carefully dodge the subject and talk about something else. He was so deep in his thoughts, that he didn't notice the girl running past him just as he moved to open the door. They collided, sending both of them tumbling to the ground. Adrien stood up quickly, brushing himself off and offering her a hand to help her up. She was pretty, he noticed. She wore a long flowing black skirt and a long-sleeved maroon sweater and went nicely with her deep blue eyes and blue-black hair, pulled up in a bun. Adrien shook himself out of his daze.

"I'm so sorry miss! I didn't see you there!" As he spoke, she looked at him in shock, her pretty blue eyes widening, before she jumped up and ran away. Adrien stared after her in confusion, not even noticing the faint burning sensation circling his left forearm.

It wasn't until the next day that he got to see her again. The boy who sat next to him in Chemistry had invited Adrien to have lunch with him, his girlfriend, and her friend. He was mildly surprised when he walked into the small cafe on the corner to see the girl with raven hair and bluebell eyes waiting with another girl, this one with ombre hair and glasses. Ombre hair was laughing at something raven hair must have said. Adrien and his new friend, Nino walked over to where the girls were standing.

"Hey Marinette! Hey Alya!" The raven haired girl gave a small wave, but ombre hair walked up and kissed Nino on the cheek.

"Nice to see you again! This that friend you mentioned?"

"Yup."

"Nice to meet you." She said turning to Adrien. "Name's Alya. And that over there is Marinette." She says, pointing the the raven haired girl standing behind her.

Adrien noticed that Marinette was staring at him. It made him feel uncomfortable. So, after a moment of awkward silence, he asked her, "Are you okay? You're just sort of staring at me blankly…"

She blinked and suddenly grabbed his hand, pulling him to a corner where there were few people around. She pulled up her sleeve, revealing a tattoo of sorts.

" _No."_ Adrien thought. " _Not a tattoo. Her soulmark! But why is… she showing… me…?"_ His train of thought trailed off as he read the words. His eyes widened. " _I'm so sorry miss!"_ The same words he had said to her yesterday. And very clearly next to the words was the yin-yang symbol. The yin-yang sign only appeared when you met your soulmate. He was her soulmate. But she wasn't his. Because he was blank. He didn't have a soulmate.

"I'm sorry, Marinette. I may be your soulmate, but you're not mine. I'm blank. I don't have a soulmark. I don't have a soulmate." She stared at him blankly for a moment when he finished speaking, before smiling and giving off the appearance of barely containing laughter. Then she pulled her sleeve back down and pulled him back over to Nino and Alya. She made some sort of gestures at Alya for minute, and suddenly Alya burst out in laughter.

She managed to calm down enough after a few minutes to squeeze out, "A soulmark is the first words your soulmate will ever speak to you, right?"

"Yeah…" he responded slowly.

"Well," she and to pause as another bout of laughter over took her. "Marinette is mute. If your soulmate can't speak, you _can't_ have their first words tattooed on your skin. Therefore, you can't have a soulmark. I can't believe no one's ever thought of that when a child was born blank. They always tend to kill now, question later. _Idiots_!" Marinette was smiling, her eyes full of laughter and mirth, even Nino let out a few quiet chuckles. Adrien blinked a couple of times, staring at the group blankly. Then, he slowly rolled up his left sleeve and tore his eyes away from Alya dying of laughter as she leaned on her boyfriend to prevent falling over, to peer at his forearm. And, sure enough, emblazoned proudly, boldly against his skin, was the yin-yang symbol. His soulmark. The sign that he had met his soulmate. The sign that he _had_ a soulmate. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry at this new development as his entire life replayed in front of his eyes, and how horribly he was treated because he was blank. And it turned out it wasn't because he had no soulmate to ever speak first words to him. No. He was blank because his soulmate _couldn't_ speak first words to him. But she was still out there. She still existed. He couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry, so he decided for a delirious sounding combination of the two as he clung to his soulmate in a deathly hug and never wanted to let go.


	6. The Quiet Moments

**Hey everyone! TheUltimateFanGirl7 is back with another one-shot! I'm excited. Is anyone else excited. So, I got a comment about how most of the stories were kind of dark and I should try writing something cheerful for one, and I was like really? I don't think they are... So I went through and read them again. Story 1- girl loses her mother and has to be a bully to get her back. Story 2- Guy leaves his girlfriend for no apparent reason and shows up out of the blue 7 years later begging for forgiveness. Story 3- Two girls plotting against another girl who is flirting with the guy they like. Story 4- A guy is shunned and beaten his entire life because he is different than the rest of society. After re-reading my stories, I thought, "Ok... so, maybe they are a bit dark..." So I decided to have an attempt at writing something cheerful. I'm not sure I** ** _quite_** **hit the mark, and to me this story just feels more** ** _laid back_** **than my others, but it is more cheerful than the others. But thank you commentor (how do you spell that?) for pointing out my... flaw. I will try to be more cheerful in the future. I guess I'm just a naturally dark writer, which is odd because I'm definitely not a dark person... I'm going to blame genetics for who knows what reason and just move on.**

 **Chow for now, TheUltamiteFanGirl7.**

It was the in between moments that Adrien had liked best. The moments when they would just sit together in silence, enjoying each other's company. The moments when he _knew_ that there was no one he would rather be with. The moments when there companionable silence spoke greater volumes then words ever could. He missed those moments. He missed being able to just sit with her, as she ran her fingers through his hair. He longed for the simple, quiet times they used to have together, as teens. He missed watching her, bathed in moonlight, as she sat with him, as she laughed, as she teased him. He missed those in between moments.

It was the calm-in-the-storm moments that Marinette had liked best. The moments when they would just sit together in the quiet of her bedroom, or in the library, or at the park, or on a rooftop. The moments when they didn't need words to express their love for each other. The moments when the world just seemed better, if only for that moment. She missed those moments, when they would sit together and not have to worry about anything, without a care in the world. She longed for back when time in between classes, and attacks, and work, and enduring their friends' constant teasing could be used for relaxing, for just sitting there, together. She missed being able to just sit and watch him laugh, when the sun would gleam off of his golden hair, when his true, real smile instead of his model smile would shine brighter than the most brilliant star. She missed those calm-in-the-storm moments.

Yes, it was the quiet moments they had given up. But it was worth it. Their free time was no longer spent as two teenagers, basking in each other's company. It was no longer spent relaxing and just enjoying themselves. No. Someday, they would be able to have those moments again, but probably not for a few years. Now, their free time was spent running to the store for baby food, and changing diapers, and trying to squeeze in the smallest amount of sleep before the crying woke them up again. Yes, they had sacrificed their quiet, in between moments. They had sacrificed their beloved calm-in-the-storm moments, but they had gained so much more. They had gained a family. And the twins were more than enough, in their minds, to replace those quiet moments. No matter how much they might miss their quiet moments, they would make the same trade time and time again. For, in their minds, their sacrifice was a hundred times worth it.


End file.
